Meeting Uncle Bobby
by memphis-heat123
Summary: Three-year-old Sam and seven-year-old Dean meet Bobby for the first time when John drops them off for a couple weeks while he's hunting. WARNING:  Contains the SPANKING of minors by an adult.
1. Chapter 1

_**Supernatural**_

_**Meeting uncle bobby**_

_**Written by: Memphis_heat123**_

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way connected to the show or its actors. This story is not for profit, it is for fun only. None of the characters are mine.**

**SUMMARY: Three-year-old Sam and seven-year-old Dean meet Bobby for the first time when John drops them off for a couple weeks while he's hunting. WARNING: Contains the _SPANKING_ of minors by an adult.**

**NOTE: I apologize if Sam seems younger or older then a three-year-old. I don't interact with kids that age very often, all of my nieces and nephews are either younger, or a lot older. I think I got it pretty close, but I'm not sure.**

**PRE-SERIES**

_**12345678987654321**_

Seven-year-old Dean stood in the middle of a small motel room, his eyes scanning the room for anything he forgot. His Dad had just called fifteen minutes earlier and told him to have everything packed and ready to go.

"Where are we going?" Three-year-old Sam asked, as he sat on the bed playing with his toy soldiers.

"I don't know, Sammy." Dean replied.

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as Dad gets here."

"When will Daddy get here?"

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his little brother never got tired of asking questions.

"When he gets here." Dean answered.

"Wh….."

"Sammy." Dean said, cutting off another question. "Go ahead and put all of your soldiers but a few into their bag, you don't want to forget and leave them."

"Okay." The little boy said, doing as he was told.

The boys heard a soft knock on the door, then silence, then two more knocks. It was their Dad's knock. A moment later, the door was unlocked and John walked into the room.

"Daddy!" Sam squealed, launching himself off of the bed and into John's arms. John caught the flying boy, but the force of the impact caused him to take several steps back.

"Hey Sammy." John hugged his youngest boy, then sat him on his feet.

"Everything's ready to go." Dean said.

"You did good, Son." John said, ruffling his hair. "Help me pack up the Impala."

"Yes Sir."

Within a few minutes, the small family was heading down the highway.

"Boys." John said, looking in the review mirror at the boys in the backseat. "I need to be gone for a couple weeks."

Dean's head shot up and met his Dad's eyes in the mirror. He had never left them alone for more then a couple days at a time.

"I'm going to leave you two at the house of a very good friend of mine." John said.

"What's his name?" Sammy asked.

"Bobby Singer." John said, and then he smirked and added. "You can call him Uncle Bobby."

"Cool." The three-year-old smiled. "We have an Uncle."

"Dean." John said.

"Yes Sir."

"Bobby is a good man, you will be safe there. But he's not exactly the babysitting type; he doesn't know much bout kids. I expect you to be on your best behavior and watch out for Sammy."

"Yes Sir."

"And so you know, I already gave him permission to put both of you over his knee if you act out. Understand, boys?"

"Yes Sir." Both replied.

_**12345678987654321**_

It was several hours later when John pulled into a junk yard, the sun had started setting and cast strange shadows around the yard. Both boys looked out the windows at the stacks of old clunker cars towering above them. The two young boys thought it looked creepy.

John drove past a stack of cars that, to three-year-old Sammy, looked like it was about to collapse and land on top of them. He closed his eyes tight and crossed his fingers. He couldn't believe his Daddy was going to leave him here.

Dean saw his brother's reaction and quickly laid a reassuring hand on the younger boy's arm. The place looked creepy to the seven-year-old as well, but his Dad said they would be safe there. So he knew it was safe.

John parked the car and Sammy opened his eyes. They were parked in front of an old house. A man a little older then their Dad was standing in front of it. He was about as tall as John, but was slightly bigger.

John got out and motioned for the boys to do the same. Dean helped Sam out of his booster seat, then the two boys climbed out of the car and walked over to stand beside their Dad.

"Boys, say hello to Bobby." John said.

Sammy looked up at the man and decided right then that he didn't like him, he looked scary. His face was hid behind a bunch of hair and a cap, and his face looked mad. The little boy wrapped his arms around one of John's blue jean clad legs, and hid behind him.

Dean thought the man looked scary as well, and he wanted to hide behind his Dad. But he was taught to be respectful of adults, and he didn't think that that was very respectful. Besides, his Dad said the man was a friend, and his Dad would never leave them with someone who would hurt them.

The seven-year-old took a deep breath, then stepped forward and held out his hand. His voice was calm and solid as he spoke. "Hello, Mr. Singer. Thank you for letting Sammy and me stay here."

Bobby smiled as he shook the small hand. "Hello Dean." Then he looked at Sam, who was peeking at him from behind John's leg. "Hello Sam."

The three-year-old gulped, then quickly hid again behind John.

"Sammy don't mean to be rude." Dean explained. "He's just shy."

"That's okay." Bobby said, smiling at Dean. "I have a couple weeks to get him to like me."

John twisted around and picked up Sammy, who wrapped his arms around his Dad's neck and buried his face into his shoulder.

"Come on in." John said, leading the way into the house.

Dean looked around the cluttered room, telling himself that he was going to have to watch Sammy closely. There was a lot of books and other things piled on top of each other that the little boy could easily topple over.

"Dean." Bobby said. "You and Sammy will be sharing a room, top of the stairs and first door on the left. The head is the second door on the right."

John sat Sammy down on his feet and looked at Dean. "Go on up and get settled, Bobby and me have some things to talk about. Stay in your room till I call you."

"Yes Sir." Dean said, grabbing his and Sammy's bags. "Come on Sammy."

The two boys headed upstairs, Sammy following closely behind his brother.

"Don't touch nothing." Bobby said, sounding gruffer then he meant to. "Assume everything is loaded."

"Yes Sir." Dean said. He knew not to touch weapons unless his Dad was right there. He was a pretty good shot, and knew how to clean most of the weapons. But he wasn't allowed to touch one by himself.

Dean and Sam walked into the room and Dean shut the door and dropped the bags onto the floor.

"I don't want to stay." Sammy said, as his eyes watered. "He's mean."

"Sammy, you don't even know him."

"He looks mean."

Dean knelt in front of the small boy and asked. "Do you think Dad would leave us with someone who's mean?"

"No." Sam said.

"Then Mr. Singer isn't mean."

"You sure?" Sammy asked, with hopeful eyes.

"I'm sure, just give him a chance."

"Okay." Sammy smiled.

_**12345678987654321**_

John and Bobby were sitting in the kitchen, drinking beer and talking.

"Thanks again for watching them." John said.

"Not a problem." Bobby replied. "But like I said, I ain't exactly the Ward Cleaver type."

"Just don't forget to feed and water them, they'll be fine." John smiled. "Dean can watch after Sammy."

"You just concentrate on the hunt." Bobby said. "A nest of Vamps require your full attention."

John looked at the map spread out on the table. "Thanks to Elkins, these things are nearly extinct. He's damn good at tracking them." John laid a finger on a section of the map. "He says they're here."

"It's still a pretty big area to search." Bobby said.

"Yeah, that's why Elkin asked me to join him. Figured two could cover more ground."

"Elkin's an expert on Vamps." Bobby said. "I know you're stubborn as hell, but listen to him."

"I will."

"Does Dean know what you're hunting?" Bobby asked, hoping not to spark another argument. When John had told him that the seven-year-old knew about monsters, that John had sat him down and explained all about the evil creatures out there, Bobby had told him he was damn idiot.

In Bobby's opinion, seven was too young to know what was out there. He also thought that seven was too young to baby sit his kid brother for a day or two at a time. But they were John's kids, and he knew he didn't have a say in the matter.

"No." John replied. "He knows I'm going hunting, but he doesn't know what I'm hunting."

The two men talked for a few more minutes about Vamps and about how to kill them. Then John called Dean and Sam downstairs.

"Boys." John said, once they entered the kitchen. "I've got to head out, you two listen to Bobby and don't give him any trouble."

"Yes Sir." Both boys said.

"Dean, you watch your brother."

"Yes Sir."

John hugged Sam and kissed the top of head, then did the same to Dean. Then he left. Bobby looked at the two small boys, both of whom looked as if they wanted to cry.

"How does chili sound for supper?" Bobby asked, as he stood up and walked over to the stove.

"It sounds good, Mr. Singer." Dean said, trying to sound cheerful for his little brother. "We love chili."

"You can drop the Mr." Bobby said. "It's just plain ole Bobby."

"Daddy said we could call you Uncle Bobby." Sammy said, looking at the man. To him, Bobby still looked scary, but his big brother said that Bobby was not mean. And his big brother was never wrong.

Bobby wasn't sure why, but he liked the words 'Uncle Bobby' coming from the small boy. He figured John told him that as a joke, but Bobby didn't care. He still liked it.

"I would be honored for you two to call me Uncle Bobby." He said.

Sammy smiled, Dean was right. He wasn't mean.

"You two run along and play, I'll warm up some chili."

"Yes Sir." They said, and then went back upstairs.

Bobby smiled as they walked out of the kitchen, maybe the next couple weeks wouldn't be that bad after all.

_**12345678987654321**_

That night, the two boys laid in bed.

"Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah?" Came the sleepy reply.

"Uncle Bobby's nice."

"I know. Now go to sleep."

"Dean?"

"What?" Dean moaned. He was really sleepy.

"Is two weeks a long time?"

"No."

"How…."

"Sammy, go to sleep."

"Not sleepy."

"Don't care, sleep anyway."

"Can't."

"Then lay there and be quite."

"Okay."

Everything was quite for about two minutes, and Dean was just about asleep.

"Hey, Dean."

"Sammy." Dean snapped. "Go to sleep."

Sammy was quite after that and Dean smiled, then he frowned when he heard his little brother sniffling.

"I didn't mean to sound cross." Dean said, as he wrapped an arm around his brother. Sammy snuggled in close to Dean and soon both boys were asleep.

_**12345678987654321**_

The next morning, Dean woke up and smiled at his sleeping brother. He carefully climbed out of bed and walked into the hall and to the bathroom. He took care of his business, then walked out of the bathroom and almost ran into Bobby.

"Morning, Dean."

"Morning, Uncle Bobby." Dean said, causing Bobby to smile.

"After you get Sammy up, come on downstairs. I've got pancakes and sausage for breakfast."

"Okay."

Bobby went downstairs and Dean went back into the bedroom and over to the bed.

"Wake up Sammy." He said, shaking the younger boy's shoulder. "Come on, Sammy. Get up."

Sammy mumbled something, but did not open his eyes.

"Sammy." Dean said, more sternly. But the little boy didn't stir.

"Sammy. Time to get up."

"Go 'way." Sammy mumbled.

"Fine." Dean smiled. "Be that way." Then he sat on the edge of the bed and reached a hand under the covers. He made sure Sam wouldn't be able to see his arm under the sheet, and then he pinched his little brother's big toe.

"Oww!" Sammy sat up and glared at Dean. "That hurt."

"What hurt?" Dean asked, pretending innocence. Then he pinched the toe again.

"Stop it!" Sammy yelled.

"Stop what?" Dean asked, holding up both hands in surrender. "I didn't do nothing."

"You pinched my toe." Sammy accused.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I…." then Dean got a scared look on his face. "Oh no, it's them."

"W...what's them?" Sammy asked, not liking the sound of his brother's whispered voice.

"Bed bugs." Dean whispered, slowly standing up and looking in horror at the bed. "They have huge teeth and love nibbling on little toes. Then if they like the taste, they bite the toes off."

The statement had the desired effect, Sammy jumped out of bed in a flash. The little boy was completely awake now. But Dean did not expect the boy to run from the room screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Sammy, no." Dean ran after him, trying to stop him. But it was too late, he heard Bobby running up the stairs.

_**12345678987654321**_

Bobby was pouring orange juice into glasses, when he heard a high pierced scream coming from upstairs. The hunter sat the juice pitcher down and rushed to the stairs, grabbing a sawed off shot gun filled with rock salt from the top of a shelf in the living room.

He made it half way up the stairs, and saw Sammy start to run down them. The little boy was screaming something about not wanting his toes bit off. When Sammy was a few steps above Bobby, he jumped and landed in Bobby's arms. Then he buried his face into the stunned man's chest.

Only many years of training kept Bobby and Sammy from toppling back down the stairs. Bobby managed to steady himself after the impact of the small body hitting him. He looked up and saw Dean standing at the top of the stairs, he too looked upset. But Bobby noticed that Dean looked more guilty then scared.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked, as he leaned the shotgun against the wall so he could use both hands to pull the frightened three-year-old away from his chest to look at him.

"Your bed bugs bitted my toe." Sammy wailed, clinging to Bobby's shirt.

"Bed bugs?" Now Bobby was really confused.

"Don't let'em bite'em off." Sammy wailed, reburying his face into Bobby's chest.

Bobby looked up at Dean again and saw the seven-year-old shifting from foot to foot. The young boy looked nervous, scared, and guilty. Realization hit Bobby and he grabbed the shot gun and turned around, heading back downstairs.

"Come here, Dean." He growled, as he walked. One arm was wrapped around the frightened boy tightly.

Dean gulped, and then followed. He figured he was in deep trouble. And he felt real bad about scaring Sammy as bad as he did, he didn't think the kid would react like that. He just wanted to scare him a little bit, not a whole lot.

Bobby replaced the shot gun and gently sat Sammy on his feet, after prizing his small hands a loose from his shirt. Once Sammy was no longer clinging to Bobby, he instantly rushed over to Dean and clung to him. This made Dean feel even worse.

Bobby was about to start lecturing Dean, but stopped when he saw the look of misery on the young boy's face. He just stood back and watched the scene unfold.

"Sammy." Dean said gently, as he knelt in front of the smaller boy. "There ain't no bed bugs."

"But they bitted my toe." Sammy sniffled.

"No they didn't, I pinched your toe."

"Why?" Sammy asked, giving the older boy a confused look.

"To scare you, it was only a joke."

"It not funny." Sammy glared at him. "I was scared."

"I know, and I'm real sorry. I didn't mean to scare you so badly."

"I mad at you." Sammy said, crossing his small arms across his skinny chest.

"Come on, Sammy." Dean pleaded. "I'm sorry."

"Okay." Sammy said, sighing. "I forgive you."

"Thanks Tiger." Dean hugged the little boy, and Sammy hugged him back.

"Sammy." Bobby said. "It's a little cold in here, run upstairs and grab your slippers. And grab Dean's too."

"Yes Sir." The little boy said, running upstairs. The bed bug scare done forgotten.

Dean watched him head upstairs, then he stood and faced Bobby. The hunter was giving the boy a stern look, and Dean bit his bottom lip.

"You think that was funny, boy?" Bobby asked, his voice serious.

"A..at the time, Sir." Dean said.

"How about now?"

"No Sir."

"You sure?"

"Yes Sir."

Bobby grinned and said. "It still is to me."

"Really?" Dean sighed in relief. If Bobby was smiling, then he couldn't be in much trouble.

"Yeah." Bobby said. "But next time you decide to scare the kid, give me a heads up. That scared ten years off of my life." He sat down in a chair and motioned for Dean to sit as well.

"I didn't mean for him to run from the room screaming." Dean said, sitting on the couch.

"You scare him often?"

"No Sir, just every once in a while."

"Well, I guess that the privilege of being the big brother." Bobby said. He stood up and added. "You were wrong by the way. I don't have bed bugs."

"I know." Dean smiled.

"But I do have couch bugs, nasty little critters."

"What?" Dean asked, jumping up. Then he glared at the man a moment later. "Not funny Uncle Bobby."

"Remember what I said about older brothers?" Bobby asked, as he walked in the kitchen. "It goes double for uncles."

_**12345678987654321**_

TBC

Please let me know what you think, I will post again as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast, Bobby and Dean washed and dried the dishes.

"I have work to do outside." Bobby said. "You two can play outside, but do not go near the old cars, it's too dangerous. There's a fairly large side yard you two can play in."

"Okay." Dean said.

"Dean." Bobby said. "I won't be able to see the side yard from where I'll be working, so I need you to keep an eye on Sammy."

"Yes Sir."

A few minutes later, the two boys were laying in the grass playing with toy soldiers. Dean had his lined up and ready for battle, carefully planning out the attack. Sammy had his laid all over the place.

After getting bored with the plastic army men, they started building things with Lego's. They built a large army fort. Complete with smaller buildings within the fort. Both boys were so engrossed in their project, that they didn't hear Bobby walking over to them.

"Very impressive." The hunter said, causing both boys to jump slightly. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"We made a fort, Uncle Bobby." Sammy said, smiling proudly.

"I can see that, and you did a great job." Bobby told the small boy.

"Play with us." Sammy said, offering the man a Lego block.

"Maybe later, Sammy." Bobby said. "It's almost lunch time and I have to go into town to tow a car here to work on. So leave the toys here and let's go, we can grab lunch in town.

"Yes Sir." Dean said, standing up. "Come on Sammy."

"I wanna play." The three-year-old said, clinging the Lego block to his chest.

"You can play when we get back." Bobby said. "Now let's go."

"No." Sammy said, pouting.

"Sammy." Dean said, his voice stern.

"No!" Sammy yelled, crossing his arms across his tiny chest.

Dean saw Bobby's face grow angry and he quickly stepped between the man and Sammy. He liked Bobby, thought he was a good man. But he couldn't take any chances.

"Come on Sammy." Dean pleaded. "Let's go."

"No!" Sam shouted again.

Bobby was a little surprised when Dean stepped in front of him, but he was also impressed. John had told him that Dean was protective of his little brother, and now Bobby knew he was telling the truth.

"Samuel." Bobby barked. "Knock it off and get your butt in the car."

"No!"

"He's just tired." Dean said, looking at Bobby with a worried expression.

Bobby walked a few feet away and motioned for Dean to follow, which he did.

"Dean." Bobby said, squatting in front of the boy. "Do you trust your Daddy?"

"Of course." Dean answered without hesitation.

"Well, your Daddy trusts me." Bobby said. "If he didn't, he wouldn't have left you with me."

"I'm sorry." Dean said, hanging his head. He knew Bobby was right. He shouldn't have stepped between them.

"Hey, you have no reason to be sorry." Bobby said. "You were looking out for your baby brother, I admire that."

Dean smiled at that.

"I won't hurt Sammy, or you." Bobby said. "But I can't let him get away with throwing a tantrum."

"I know." Dean sighed. "He's gotta learn to listen and follow orders."

"Do you trust me?"

Dean looked into his eyes and thought about it for a moment, then he nodded and said. "Yes Sir."

Bobby ruffled his hair, then stood and walked over to the three-year-old.

"Sammy." He said.

Sammy had gone back to playing when Bobby walked off, thinking he had won. He looked up when Bobby spoke and gulped when he saw the angry expression.

"I wanna play." The little boy said.

"I know that, but I said it was time to stop playing. Now come on, or I will spank you."

Sammy looked at him, then back at the toys.

Bobby waited a moment to see if the boy would obey him, but when Sammy didn't make an effort to stand up, Bobby reached down and gently grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"When I tell you to do something, I expect you to listen." Bobby said, his tone hard. then he picked the small boy up and tucked him under on arm. He used the other hand to deliver three sharp swats to his jean clad bottom.

The swats stung, but they were not very hard. however, the young boy started crying after the first one. Bobby rearranged Sammy so he was sitting on the man's hip.

"Now are you ready to listen?" Bobby asked.

"Y..yes Sir." Sammy cried. "I sorry." He looked at Bobby with large tear filled eyes. "Are you mad?"

"No, Sammy." Bobby said, hugging the small boy. "I punished you, all's forgiven."

_**12345678987654321**_

Half an hour later, the trio was sitting at a booth in a small café. Bobby was sitting on one side and the boys were sitting on the other.

"What can I get you, Bobby?" A middle aged waitress asked as she walked over to the table.

"Grilled chicken sandwich with the works, fries, and coffee." Bobby said.

"And how about you two?" She smiled at the boys.

"Cheese burger, fries and coke please." Dean said.

"Fried cheese." Sammy said, smiling.

"Um.." The waitress looked confused.

"He means grilled cheese." Dean said. "And can you cut it into four pieces?"

"Sure can." She smiled.

"Sammy, you want fries or carrot sticks?"

"Carrots." The three-year-old said.

"And a glass of chocolate milk." Dean told the waitress.

"Coming right up, Sweeties." She smiled again at the boys.

Bobby was once again impressed with Dean's patience with Sammy. He was also saddened a little by it; Dean was too young to be a parent. Yet he knew that that was what John expected of him. Right now John only left them alone for a day or two. But Bobby knew that as the boys grew older, the length of time would grow.

"Uncle Bobby." Sammy said, bringing the man out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Can we help tow the car?"

Dean looked at the man hopefully, that sounded like fun.

"If you two behave yourselves then I'll let you help with the controls to the tow truck." Bobby said.

Both boys smiled, and Bobby could help but to smile back.

_**12345678987654321**_

It was mid afternoon, when Bobby pulled the tow truck to a stop in his salvage yard. Being a man of his word, he had let the boys help with the controls. It took longer then normal, but Bobby didn't care. The boys had a great time, and Bobby had a great time watching them.

"You two go and play, I have work to do." Bobby said, as they climbed out of the truck.

"Yes Sir." Both boys said, running to the side yard to finish playing with their Lego fort.

They played for another hour, then Bobby called them. Both boys immediately jumped up and ran to see what he wanted.

"It's fix'in to start raining." Bobby said. "Hurry up and grab your toys, 'fore it starts."

The boys ran back to the fort and quickly started to dismantle it and stuff the Lego's into their bag. By the time they were done, it had started sprinkling. They ran around front and barley made it inside before the rain started pouring down.

Bobby wasn't as lucky, he ran inside a few minutes later. He was soaking wet. He told the boys to play inside, and he went to dry off and change.

When he came back into the living room, Dean and Sam was sitting on the couch. Dean was reading a book to his little brother. Bobby stood watching them.

"The end." Dean said, closing the book.

"I like that book." Sammy said.

"Me too." Dean said. "Wanna play hide and seek?"

"Yeah." Sammy exclaimed.

Both boys jumped up and ran from the room.

_**12345678987654321**_

The next couple days went by smoothly, Bobby and the boys had really bonded and got along wonderfully. The quiet ended one morning when Dean woke up before Bobby and decided to explore the house.

He had been all through the house already, but he hadn't really explored much. he had been exploring for a few minutes, when he found a small pistol laying in Bobby's desk drawer. The gun was light weight and fit in the boy's small hands.

Dean knew he wasn't allowed to touch guns alone, but he was bored and he didn't think the small gun could do any real damage anyway. He started pretending that he was a hunter, and was hunting a ghost.

The seven-year-old was having fun, and was really into the game. He was pretending to shoot a ghost, when his fingers squeezed the trigger tighter then he meant to. The loud bang when the pistol fired scared Dean, causing him to drop the gun and jump back. When the gun hit the floor, it fired again. The bullet hit the desk lamp, causing the glass base to burst into dozens of shards of glass.

He heard Bobby running down the stairs, then saw him burst into the room with a sawed off shot gun aimed. Dean was scared, and he started crying. He felt like a baby for crying, but he couldn't stop.

Bobby scanned the room for danger, and Dean for injuries. Then he saw the gun on the floor and the opened desk drawer. He lowered the gun and sighed in relief, but the relief quickly turned to anger.

"What the hell were you thinking, boy?" He shouted, grabbing Dean's arm and giving him a shake. "You could've killed yourself!"

Bobby's anger caused Dean to cry harder. Bobby let go of his arm and ran a hand over his face, trying to calm down. After a few moments, he was able to speak without yelling.

"You hurt?"

Dean didn't trust his voice, so he just shook his head no.

"Get your skinny ass in a corner and stay there while I check on Sammy." Bobby growled. When the boy didn't move, Bobby barked out. "Now!"

Dean ran as fast as he could to the nearest corner leaned his forehead against the wall and tried to stop crying.

Bobby felt bad for the boy, he knew he was scared. But he also knew that he had to calm down before dealing with him. He went upstairs and into the boy's bedroom, but he didn't see Sammy.

"Sammy." He called out.

"Uncle Bobby?" A frightened voice came from under the bed.

"Yeah, come on out."

Sammy crawled from under the bed and flung himself at Bobby, who picked him up and hugged him.

"What were you doing under there?" Bobby asked.

"Daddy said if I hear a gun, to hide."

"I see." Bobby said.

"Where's Dean?"

"Downstairs, he's okay."

Bobby sat on the bed and sat Sammy on his lap. "Dean is in trouble, so I want you to stay up here and play for a few minutes."

"You gonna spank him?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Sammy looked sad. He didn't like it when his brother got spanked.

"Stay up here till I call you."

"Yes Sir."

Bobby kissed his head, then he sat him on the bed and stood up. He thought he was calm enough now to deal with Dean.

_**12345678987654321**_

Dean had stopped crying, but was still upset. He just wanted to play, he didn't mean for the gun to go off. He knew he could have killed himself, or Bobby or Sammy. The thought of him hurting Sammy caused him to feel real bad.

"Dean." Bobby's stern voice said. "Come here."

Dean turned around and saw Bobby sitting in the desk chair. The young boy ran over to him and started talking fast. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for the gun to go off. I was just playing. But it was stupid, I know guns ain't toys. I could have killed Sammy." Then he started crying again. "Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you." Bobby said, his voice gentle. He picked the boy up and sat him in his lap, then he hugged him as Dean cried into his shoulder. Bobby had planned on telling the boy off with a seething lecture, but he could tell that Dean already knew why what he did was wrong. He still planned on punishing him, but not until after he had calmed down.

After a few moments, the tears stopped and Bobby pulled him away a little so he could see his face.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"I found your gun and started playing." Dean explained. "I was pretending to be a hunter. I didn't mean for the gun to shoot, but it did. Then I dropped it and it shot again. I'm sorry, Uncle Bobby. I know I'm not allowed to mess with guns without Dad right there. And I shouldn't have gone through your desk."

"What you did was really dangerous." Bobby said, his voice stern.

"I know. The bullet could have hit me, or you, or….or Sammy."

Bobby sat the boy on his feet in front of him. "You've earned yourself a spanking, young man."

Dean nodded, but didn't say anything. He knew he deserved it.

Bobby pulled the boy's Spiderman pajamas down, then his superman underwear. Then he picked him up and laid him across his lap, wrapping one arm around his thin waist.

"Guns are off limits, young man." Bobby said, sternly. Then he brought his hand down hard onto the bottom in his lap, leaving a pink handprint. The first swat was followed by a flurry of additional swats. Bobby's large hand covered most of the small bottom with each swat.

Dean tried to remain quiet, he knew he deserved the spanking and he tried to take it without a fuss. But after the first few hard swats, he found himself crying and squirming. The pain was horrible and the young boy was convinced that he would never be able to sit again.

As Bobby continued spanking, Dean started crying hard and started kicking his legs. When Bobby landed a flurry of swats to his sit spots, Dean started sobbing.

"P….please s…stop." Dean sobbed out.

"Almost there, Dean." Bobby said, as he delivered four to the little boy's thighs.

"Owww!" Dean cried out.

Bobby stopped the spanking and started rubbing gentle circles onto his back, as Dean continued to cry. After a few moments, the sobs were reduced to sniffles and Bobby sat the boy his feet and gently pulled up his underwear. His pajama bottoms had been kicked off during the spanking.

Bobby gently picked him up and wrapped him in a hug, which Dean returned. Bobby held him for several minutes, then sat him on his feet.

"No more playing with guns."

"I won't." Dean promised.

"Go on and go get ready, I'll start breakfast." Bobby said, kissing the top of his head.

"Yes Sir." Dean said. Then he asked. "Do you still like me?"

"I like you very much." Bobby assured the boy. "In fact, I love you very much." Bobby hadn't told anyone that he loved them since his wife, Karen, died. But it felt natural telling the little boy standing in front of him that he loved him.

Bobby never really wanted kids, even before Karen died. He had a horrible childhood and was terrified that he would become his father. But now he knew better. He knew that no matter how mad he got at Dean and Sammy, no matter what they did, he would never hurt them.

He would never get mad and backhand them, or beat them with a belt for accidentally spilling a glass of milk. He would never get drunk and call them worthless, or stupid. He would never become his Father.

Bobby knew that Dean and Sammy were not his kids, but he loved them as if they were. He was determined to be a part of their lives, determined to give them all of the love and support he could. He was determined to be a Father figure, to always be there for them.

"I love you too." Dean said.

Those four words melted Bobby's heart. He had two sons. They weren't his by blood, but they were still his.

_**12345678987654321**_

TBC

Please let me know what you think. I will post the next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean slowly walked up the stairs, carrying his pajama bottoms. He knew he had to put pants on, but he was trying to put it off as long as he could. Uncle Bobby spanked as hard as his Dad did.

Dean walked into the bedroom and was not surprised to see a Sammy-sized lump on the bed buried under a quilt. Dean knew that Sammy hated to hear him getting spanked, and he normally hid. Dean had no idea why, because he could still hear the spanking while he was hidden.

"It's over, Sammy." Dean said, as he wiped the rest of the tears form his face with his shirt sleeve.

"You cried loud." Sammy said, his voice sad. He crawled out from under the quilt and climbed out of bed, and walked over to stand in front of Dean. The three-year-old had tears in his eyes.

"That's cause Uncle Bobby spanks as hard as Dad." Dean said, as he gently rubbed his sore butt. "But I'm okay." He ruffled the smaller boy's hair, causing him to giggle. "Time to get dressed for the day."

"I want my Scooby shirt." Sammy smiled.

"Sure thing, kiddo." Dean said, as he turned to retrieve the shirt and a pair of jeans out of the dresser.

Sammy stared in horror at his big brothers upper thighs, and the skin just below his underwear. They were still red. Dean turned around and saw the expression.

"What's wrong, Sammy?"

"Your ass is red." Then he clamped both hands over his mouth, he wasn't allowed to say that word.

"You say that in front of Uncle Bobby and your ass might be red too." Dean smirked, as he started to help Sammy change.

_**12345678987654321**_

The next day, Bobby was working under the hood of an old pick up truck. He rose up to wipe the sweat from his brow, then laughed loudly when he saw the boys. They were both rolling around in the grass, along with Bobby's large Golden Lab. Rex seemed to be getting the best of both boys, pinning one down and licking his face. Then pinning the other down and licking his.

The boys broke free and jumped up and started running, Rex was right behind them. Sammy's short legs couldn't outrun the dog, and within a few seconds Rex pounced and Sammy fell to the ground.

"Dean Help!" Sammy shrieked with laughter, as the dog started nuzzling his nose against the young boy's stomach. Dean stopped, and then he turned around and ran back to the brawl.

Rex had shown up about a year before, starving and covered with fleas. Bobby's first instinct was to scare the dog off with buck shot, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he fed the animal, then bathed it and doctored the sores that the fleas had caused.

Bobby tried to train the animal how to be a guard dog, but all the dog wanted to do was run around and play. Bobby kept saying he was going to get rid of the mutt if he didn't start pulling his weight, but he never did. And he knew he never would.

Bobby laughed again, and then returned to under the hood. He couldn't believe how much he enjoyed having the boys there; they brought life back to the place. They brought life back to Bobby.

Bobby raised up once more when he heard a car pulling into the salvage yard. He glanced at the boys, and saw that Dean had also heard the car. He had quit playing and was now standing close to his brother. Sammy was still rolling around playing with the dog.

Bobby and Dean watched as a small convertible pulled to a stop, the engine was making a strange noise. The driver, a young woman around eighteen or nineteen, stepped out of the car. She was slender and dressed in a short pink dress and high heels. A pink purse was slung over her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Bobby asked, as he wiped grease from his hands with an old rag.

"I hope so." She said, sounding upset. "I'm passing through, on my way to Nebraska. I'm starting collage there in the fall. My car started making really weird noises and acts like it's trying to die. I stopped at a garage a few miles from here and paid the guy seventy-five dollars to look under the hood. He was only under there for about five minutes, then he told me that it would cost three hundred dollars to fix. I don't have that much money."

"Let me guess." Bobby said. "Jake's garage?"

"Yes."

"Nothing personal, but he told you that because you're a girl."

"I figured that." The young woman said. "I know there can't be that much wrong with the car, Daddy checked it out before I left."

"I'll take a look."

"How much to take a look?" She asked.

"Don't worry." Bobby said. "I don't charge to look."

By that time, Sammy had stopped playing and was now looking at the woman.

"Hello there." She smiled at the boy, as Bobby started looking under the car's hood. "What's your name?"

"Sammy." He said. "What's yours?"

"Ashley." She smiled at Dean. "What's your name?"

"Dean."

"Does your Daddy let you two have candy?" She asked, nodding towards Bobby.

"He's our Uncle." Dean replied. "And yes Ma'am, he does."

She reached in her purse and pulled out a bag of miniature candy bars, offering some to the boys.

Sammy smiled and reached for some, but Dean grabbed his hand to stop him. "We're not allowed to without asking." Dean reminded the younger boy. Then he hollered out, "Uncle Bobby, can we have some of Ashley's candy?"

Bobby looked over at them, and then nodded. "Sure, make sure to thank her." Then he returned his attention back to the car. After a few minutes, he walked over to the teenager and held up a small hose.

"This is your problem." He said. "I got one, won't take but a minute to replace it."

"That's all that's wrong?"

"Yep."

"I'm guessing that that's not worth three hundred buck." She said, annoyance evident in her voice.

"Bout a buck fifty." Bobby replied.

"Men are jerks." She hissed, then she quickly added. "Sorry."

"No problem." Bobby chuckled. "I'll have you ready to go in no time."

"Thank you so much."

Bobby nodded, then went back to work. Once he was done, he started the car and the engine sounded fine.

"How much do I owe you?" She asked.

"Buck fifty."

"How about for the labor?"

Bobby looked at the boys, and at the chocolate on their faces, and smiled. "I think the candy covers the labor cost. Now I ain't gotta cook lunch."

Ashley laughed and paid him. "Thank you, I really appreciate your honesty."

"Mechanics like Jake gives us a bad rep." Bobby said.

"Thanks again." Then she looked at the boys. "By, guys."

She climbed back into the car and left. Sammy and Rex went back to playing, but Dean walked over to Bobby.

"Uncle Bobby." Dean asked, confused.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Why did the other guy want to make her pay more money?"

Bobby sighed, trying to think of a way to explain it to a seven-year-old. He sat on a work bench, and sat the young boy in his lap.

"He figured that Ashley didn't know much about cars and thought he could charge her more money?" Bobby said.

"Why?"

"Because some people are greedy like that, they like taking advantage of other people. It's wrong though. It's lying, and it's also stealing. Some mechanics try to charge women more money."

"Cause women don't know about cars?" Dean asked.

"Some don't, but some do." Bobby said. "Women can be just as good mechanics as men."

"Really?"

"Really. In fact, I know a woman named Nancy. She's a hunter, like your Daddy and me. She can fix just about anything on a car."

"Wow." Dean was impressed.

"You can't tell what a person can and can't do just because of them being a girl. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Uncle Bobby!" Sammy yelled from several feet away. "I'm hungry."

"Well, guess I don't get out of cooking lunch after all." Bobby sighed.

_**12345678987654321**_

A couple days later, Bobby took the two boys to town. They walked into a small grocery store and a man a few years older then Bobby walked over to them.

"Haven't seen you in a while." The man said. "How have you been?"

"No complaints." Bobby replied.

"I see you got yourself some company today." The man said, smiling at the boys. Sammy quickly hid behind Bobby's legs.

"That one's kinda skittish." The man laughed.

"Yeah." Bobby said. "Don't feel bad, he reacted to me the same way when we met."

"Don't blame him." The man said, winking at Dean. "Kid was probably afraid of what's under that beaver pelt you call a beard."

Dean and Sammy smiled, but Sammy stayed hidden.

"Boys, this is a friend of mine named Tom. Tom, this is Dean and Sammy."

"It's nice to meet you, Sir." Dean held out his hand.

"Well, you're a polite boy." Tom said, as he shook the small hand. "Better be careful, Bobby here will teach you a lot of bad habits." He looked at Sammy, whose head was poked out between Bobby's knees. "Hello Sammy."

Sammy quickly pulled his head back.

"I had a pet turtle that used to do that with his head." Tom smiled, causing Dean to smile as well.

"Sammy's kinda shy." Bobby said. "Although he was pretty quick to talk to a pretty young woman that came by the salvage yard a couple days ago."

"Well shoot, Bobby." Tom said. "I'd rather talk to a pretty young woman then an old coot anytime. Just proves the kid's got sense."

The two men talked for a few more moments, and then Bobby and the boys started shopping. They finished rather quickly, both boys happy that Bobby let them pick out junk food. Then the trio went to run a few more errands. It was nearly noon, when they walked into the small café.

A stout woman in her mid fifties came over before they had time to sit down. "Mandy said you had two adorable boys staying with you, Bobby." She said, as placed a hand on both boy's cheeks. "And she was right, they are so enchanting."

"Hello, Martha." Bobby greeted the woman, but she paid him no attention. Her focus was on the boys.

"What precious little angels." She cooed. "Come on and have a seat, and tell Martha what you want for lunch." She led them to a booth and both boys climbed into the seat, smiling at the woman. She seemed very nice.

"Bobby." She said. "Who in their right mind would ever let you watch their kids? They must be off their rocker."

Dean's smile faded, she just insulted his Dad. But the smile quickly returned when he saw the twinkle in the woman's eyes, he knew she was just playing.

Martha took their orders, then she once again smiled at the boys. "Billy, our cook, has a homemade apple pie in the oven. It should be done by the time you boys finish your lunch, how about a nice big slice of hot pie on the house?"

"We get to eat it on the roof?" Sammy asked with big eyes.

Bobby and Dean rolled their eyes and Martha gave him a confused look, but then she burst out laughing. Sammy cocked his head and wondered what was so funny.

"Oh Honey." Martha laughed. "On the house means that the pie if free."

"Oh." Sammy pouted. He wanted to eat on the roof, it sounded like fun.

"Such an adorable little angel." She said, patting Sammy's cheek.

_**12345678987654321**_

The trio was finished eating and stood up to leave the café.

"Bobby." A woman called out, walking towards them. She was in her early twenties and had a small child sitting on her hip. The baby was around one-year-old.

"Hey Stacy." Bobby greeted.

"Steve's truck is still running great." The woman said, handing Bobby a check. "Here is your payment, sorry it's a little late."

"Not a problem." Bobby assured her, taking the check. Then he lowered his voice so no one else could hear them. "You sure you don't need more time?"

"Positive." She smiled. "Steve got in some overtime at the mill and, since my Mom's able to watch Mattie, I've been able to clean more houses."

"If that truck gives you any more trouble, you know where I am."

"Thanks Bobby."

Bobby and the boys left the café and started walking down the street.

"Where are we going?" Dean wanted to know.

"The bank." Bobby replied. "To cash a check."

As Bobby and the boys walked into the small bank, they did not notice that across the street, another man was getting ready to enter the same bank. This one was wearing a ski mask and was armed with a .45 handgun and a large hunting knife. The man jogged across the street and entered the bank a few moments after Bobby and the boys.

_**12345678987654321**_

TBC

Please let me know what you think, I will post again by tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby and the boys walked into the bank and stood in the long line. Bobby hardly ever came into the bank, only when someone paid him with a check. It wasn't that he didn't trust banks, he just trusted himself more. He knew his hunter skills and all of his weapons could protect his money better then any bank. Besides, he never had much money anyway.

"Cool." Dean said, looking at a picture hanging on the wall by the door. It was of a jet flying through dark storm clouds. "Can I go look at it?" Dean asked with wide eyes.

"Sure kid." Bobby said. Then he looked at Sammy, who was standing so close to Bobby that he was practically standing on the man's shoe. "You wanna go with him?"

Sammy shook his head and clutched Bobby's leg. There were a lot of strangers in the room. Dean rushed over to the picture and looked up at it, wishing he was taller so he could get a better look at it.

Dean had been looking at the picture for only a moment, before the door busted opened and a masked man came in, waving a gun in the air. Several people screamed when they saw the gun, and then screamed louder when the man fired two shots into the ceiling.

Bobby shoved Sammy behind him, then slowly laid his hand on the butt of the gun he had in the waistband of his jeans. But before Bobby could make a move, the masked man stooped down and grabbed Dean. He stood back up, with the barrel of the gun resting against the side of the seven-year-old's head.

"That was a warning." The man said, his voice high and nervous. "Anyone move, and Junior here gets a bullet in the brain."

Bobby had lived through an extremely abusive Father, lived through a Mother who seemed to have hated him, and lived through the death of his wife. He had faced Vampires, Werewolves, Ghosts, Demons, and countless other creatures who tried their best to kill him. But he had never been as scared as he was at that moment.

He wanted so bad to pull his own gun and shoot this son of a bitch right between the eyes. But he knew he had to wait and time it right, he couldn't risk Dean getting hurt.

"I want all the money now!" The man yelled, his voice getting more nervous.

Bobby saw that the cashiers were placing money in bank bags.

"Everyone on the ground!" The masked man shouted, firing another shot in the air.

All of the bank customers quickly scrambled to the ground. Bobby quickly pulled Sammy, who had started crying softly, to the floor. He made sure that the little boy was between two men that he knew, in case the nut with the gun opened fire. He smiled in gratitude as both men inched closer to the boy.

"Be careful, Bobby." One of the men whispered. "And don't worry bout the little one, we've got him."

"Thanks Frank." Bobby whispered back. Then he looked at Sammy. "Stay here."

Bobby slowly stood up, both hands held up.

"I said lay down!" The man screamed, firing two more shots into the air. Several of the bank patrons screamed again at the shots.

"Just take it easy." Bobby said, his voice soothing. "I just want to talk."

He looked into Dean's eyes and saw the fear in them, but he also saw that the little boy was staying calm. Bobby was impressed, and extremely proud of the seven-year-old. A masked gunman was holding him against his chest with an arm around his thin waist, leaving his legs to dangle a few feet from the floor. And had a gun being alternated between being fired and being pressed to his head. But Dean was remaining calm, a lot calmer then most of the adult bank customers.

Bobby was even more impressed when the young boy looked at him and silently mouthed 'one bullet left.' Even as scared as Bobby knew Dean had to be, the boy still had the courage to count the shots and know how many were left in the gun.

The sound of sirens could be heard outside and Bobby looked out the glass door and saw three cop cars. The gunman quickly walked over to a solid wall where he could not be seen from outside.

"You!" He yelled at one of the cashiers. "Bring me all the money."

The young woman quickly gathered up the bags and walked over and laid them at the man's feet. Bobby could tell that the woman was scared, but she was also remaining calm. Bobby came up with a plan.

"Look man." Bobby said. "I can get you out of here."

"Why do you want to be so helpful?" The man asked, once again placing the gun to Dean's head.

"That boy is mine." Bobby replied, nodding towards Dean. "I don't give a rat's ass about you, but I don't want that kid to get hurt. How about letting him go and taking me instead? I'm a bigger shield, and I can carry the bags for you. That boy there can keep them from shooting your chest and head, but your legs are another story. My body can shield your entire body."

"I think I'll keep him." The man said. "Kids are stupid, he'll be too scared to try anything."

Despite the situation and the icy fear that had a grip on Bobby's heart at seeing Dean in danger, he could not keep the small smile from forming on his face at Dean offended huff at that remark.

"You in the bank!" A voice called out from outside with the aid of a bull horn. "This is the police, we have the bank surrounded. Let's talk about this."

"You have to show them that you mean business." Bobby said, quickly motioning for the cashier to stay put when the gunman turned his head towards the door. He needed the woman to be standing there if his plan worked.

"They've only heard reports that a gun was fired, you need to shoot the gun in the air once more to prove to them that you are armed." Bobby said. "Other wise, they'll think it's a hoax and bust in here."

The man nodded, then aimed the gun into the air and fired. As soon as the last bullet left the chamber, Dean and Bobby went into action.

Dean knew the gun was empty, so he sank his teeth into the man's hand and swung his foot back as hard as he could. The man hissed in pain when his hand got bit. Then he grunted and started to sink to his knees when his groin got kicked by the back of Dean's foot. The masked man loosened his grip on the boy.

Bobby quickly stepped forward and grabbed the boy, easily removing him from the gunman's slackened hold. Bobby handed the boy to the cashier, then turned his attention back to the gunman. Out of the corner of his eye, he was relieved to see the woman hold Dean tight to her body as she ducked behind a counter, shielding the boy.

Bobby grabbed the man by his shirt front, preventing him from completely falling to his knees. Then Bobby slammed a huge fist into the man's face, sending him flying backwards and causing him to land on his butt in the floor. Then man stood up, pulling a large hunting knife from his sheath on his belt. He charged at Bobby, the knife slashing down towards Bobby's head. Bobby easily ducked the blade, then grabbed the man's wrist and prized the knife from his grasp. Bobby once more punched the masked man in the face, sending him to the floor, and this time the man did not stand back up.

The fight only lasted a few seconds, and was completely over when the police burst into the room with their guns drawn. The Chief Of Police gave the order to enter once they heard the gun fire.

Bobby quickly dropped the knife that was still in his hand and raised his hands.

"Thank you Sir." A well dressed man said, rushing to Bobby. "You saved my bank."

"Uncle Bobby!" Dean shouted, running to his Uncle, who picked him up and held him tight to his chest. Bobby was surprised to find that his own eyes were watering slightly. He was so relieved that Dean was safe.

"Dean, Uncle Bobby!" Sammy shouted, as he too ran over. Bobby also picked him up, his strong arms holding both of them to his chest.

The little family was so happy that they were all safe and that it was over, that none of them paid attention when the people in the room started clapping.

After a few minutes, Bobby sat both boys on their feet and knelt down in front of them.

"You two okay?" Bobby asked.

"I was scared." Sammy cried. Then he pointed towards a man a few years older then Bobby and said. "He held me down and wouldn't let me up."

"He was protecting you, Sammy." Bobby explained.

"Oh." The little boy sniffled.

"You okay?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Yeah." Dean smiled. "That was cool."

"Don't you ever do that to me again, boy." Bobby said, his voice gruff. "You nearly scared me to death."

_**12345678987654321**_

That night, Bobby was about to crawl into bed, when he heard a frantic scream coming from the boy's room. He rushed into the room and flipped on the light switch. Sammy was sitting up in bed staring at his big brother in shock. The older boy was thrashing around in bed, screaming.

Bobby quickly picked Sammy up and sat him on his feet in the floor, afraid that Dean's flinging limbs might hit the small boy. Then he sat on the bed and gently picked Dean up, grunting when Dean's kicking foot caught him in the ribs.

"Dean." Bobby said, sternly. "Wake up, Dean." He shook the boy gently.

Dean opened his eyes, looked at Bobby, then burst into tears. Bobby held him to his chest and gently rocked the sobbing boy.

"It's okay, Dean." Bobby said, his voice gentle and soothing. "It's over, you're safe."

"H….he s..s..shot y…you!" Dean sobbed into Bobby's chest.

"It was just a dream, Dean." Bobby assured the boy, as he rocked. "I'm right here, it's all over."

"D..don't leave." Dean sobbed.

"I ain't going anywhere, kid." Bobby assured him.

Sammy crawled in bed and sat beside Bobby, leaning against his side, he too was crying. He knew Dean was sad, but wasn't sure why.

Bobby knew that the boy's bed would not sleep three people, and he was not about to leave them alone tonight. He carefully stood up, cradling Dean to his chest, then he picked up Sammy and carried both boys into his bedroom.

Bobby sat on the bed and sat Sammy beside him, he was still cuddling Dean to his chest. The seven-year-old had stopped sobbing, but was still crying quietly. Bobby wrapped one arm around Sammy and held Dean with the other.

After a few minutes, Sammy was sound asleep and Dean had stopped crying. Bobby gently laid Sammy down, then pulled Dean away from the embrace and sat the seven-year-old in his lap.

"That must have been a pretty bad dream." Bobby said.

Dean nodded, but didn't say anything. He wiped his eyes with the sleep of his pajamas/

"Guess the adrenaline wore off."

Dean gave him a confused look. "What does adrenaline mean?"

"Um….have you ever had a sugar high?" Bobby asked.

Dean smiled and nodded. "Last year Billy and me snuck into the cafeteria at school and Billy dared me to eat a five pound bag of sugar. I didn't fall asleep until the next night."

Bobby chuckled and said. "Adrenaline is kinda like that."

"I was so scared." Dean whispered, feeling ashamed. He hung his head.

"Hey, look at me." Bobby used a finger tip and gently lifted the boy's chin up. "I was scared too."

"You were?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Yes I was." Bobby answered. "You had every right to be scared. Being scared does not make you weak, only human. You are a very brave boy. Even though you were scared, you kept calm and helped me take down the bad guy. You should be very proud of yourself. I am very proud of you, and so will your Daddy."

Dean smiled at that.

"Now, how about we get some sleep?" Bobby said. "My bed is plenty big enough for three."

Dean was torn. He really wanted to sleep with Bobby, he was still shook up. But he was a big boy.

Bobby figured out what was going through the boy's mind. "Sam's already asleep, so it wouldn't make any sense to wake him up by carrying him back to your bed. And he'll probably get scared when he wakes up in here without you."

"He will." Dean said with a smile. He was glad that he had a reason to sleep with Bobby without seeming like a baby.

Bobby shifted Sammy over, then he laid down and Dean laid beside him. Bobby wrapped a comforting arm around each boy and soon all three were asleep.

_**12345678987654321**_

Bobby woke up to the sound of the phone ringing, both boys were curled up on either side of him. Bobby gently shifted them over and climbed out of bed, then hurried into the living room and answered the phone.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Are my boys okay?" A near panicked voice asked.

"They're both fine, John." Bobby assured him. "Both are uninjured and sleeping. I take it you saw the news. I tried calling yesterday, but didn't get an answer."

"You sure they'll okay?" John asked, relief evident in his voice.

"I'm sure." Bobby said, then he saw a sleepy Dean enter the room. "Dean just woke up, hold on a minute."

Bobby offered the phone to Dean. "It's your Daddy."

Dean smiled and grabbed the phone. "Hey Dad."

"Hey, Buddy. I heard what happened at the bank. Are you okay?"

"Yes Sir."

"You didn't get hurt at all, or Sammy?"

"No Sir." Dean said. "Sammy was scared and cried, but he wasn't hurt." Then in a lower voice he admitted. "I was scared too."

"I know Buddy, it was a very scary thing to go trough. But you were very brave, and I am very proud of you."

"You are?" Dean smiled.

"Yes." John said. "The tv said that you helped Bobby out. you bit and kicked the man, and you stayed calm."

"I knew he was out of bullets." Dean said, ecstatic that his Dad was proud of him. "I counted them. And I kept an eye on Sammy, Bobby laid him between two men. When the idiot with the gun kept shooting, the men sandwiched him between them."

"That was very clever of you counting the bullets, son." John said. "Listen, I have to go. Let me talk to Bobby for a minute."

"Okay, Dad."

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too Dad."

"Give Sammy a hug from me and tell him to give you a hug from me."

"Yes Sir."

Dean handed the phone back to Bobby.

"It's me." Bobby said into the phone.

"I should be there in about four more days."

"Okay."

"Thanks again, Bobby."

"Not a problem, I kinda like having them around."

"Hey Bobby."

"Yeah."

"No more banks."

"Wasn't counting on it." Bobby chuckled as both men hung up.

_**12345678987654321**_

The next four days went by way too fast for Bobby. He loved having the boys there, and was dreading the day John would come and take them away.

Bobby was sitting in his recliner reading the newspaper and the boys were laying on their stomachs in the floor watching cartoons, when they heard the unmistakable sound of the Impala.

"Daddy!" Sam squealed, jumping to his feet and rushing to the door. Dean was right behind him. Bobby followed the boys at a slower pace.

John was about to open the front door, when it was flung opened and two boys flung themselves at him. John managed to keep his balance and wrapped both boys in a tight hug. He walked into the house, both boys still wrapped in his arms.

Bobby watched them and his anger towards John, which had been building since the boys' arrival, started to dissipate. He still was angry over how John was raising the boys, by how much responsibility he put on Dean's shoulders. But looking at the family now, he knew that John loved those boys and was doing the best he could.

Bobby was determined to help raise those boys, to give them at least a small piece of normality. He knew that they were John's kids, but he was their Uncle. And Uncles were very important when it came to child rearing. Bobby was going to be a part of their lives, of that he was positive. They may be John's kids by blood. But they were his boys too.

_**12345678987654321**_

THE END

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
